


In Spring Eternal Hope Lives

by spikesgirl58



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-05
Updated: 2015-04-05
Packaged: 2018-03-21 09:04:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3686349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spikesgirl58/pseuds/spikesgirl58
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for MFUWSS - Prompt based upon a photo manip - Illya searches for Napoleon</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Spring Eternal Hope Lives

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Pactnmmt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pactnmmt/gifts).



It was the end of a long day in a series of long days. Illya had crisscrossed the globe for what felt like a dozen times now in an attempt to find Napoleon. Everyone except him and Waverly had given the agent up for dead, but Illya knew. Don’t ask him how, but he just knew Napoleon was alive.

It had been a surprise when the latest Intel brought him home to Moscow. THRUSH mistakenly thought that Illya was not welcomed in his home country. They were wrong. The authorities were more than accommodating to UNCLE.

The happiness on his mother’s face when he walked through the front door had almost made the trip a joyful one. He’d been able to observe the Orthodox Easter with his family, but his thoughts were elsewhere. Illya would take a bite of something and wonder how long it had been since Napoleon had eaten and the food would turn to ash in his mouth.

Illya turned from the observation window back to the hustle of the Moscow airport. People were darting here and there, making it like just about every other airport in the world.

It was hours past the rendezvous time and Illya’s shoulder sagged with disappointment. He’d had a hopeful feeling this time. 

With a heavy heart, Illya turned to make his way out of the airport. That’s when someone caught his eye. It was a homeless person staggering and wheeling down the concourse, people turning from him to avoid making contact. But there was something familiar and with a strangled cry, Illya started to run.

He caught Napoleon just as he was about to collapse. “Hey,” Napoleon mumbled. “Sorry. I’m sort of slow these days.”

“These days? You always made me wait,” Illya grumbled. Napoleon was thin and bruised. Illya held the man close. 

“I knew you’d find me.” Napoleon coughed and shuddered. 

“Mr. Waverly never gave up hope. Neither did I.” Illya helped him stand. “Let’s get you cleaned up. Then I have a plane standing by for home.”

“Good.” Napoleon paused. “Illya? Thank you.” Napoleon sagged as two UNCLE medics approached. Illya didn’t even  
know they’d been standing by. Apparently Waverly had had a feeling as well.

He watched the men help Napoleon into a wheelchair and he followed, relieved and misty-eyed. No, my friend, thank you for being strong enough to hold out until I found you.


End file.
